6 Meses
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: Mi vida cambio totalmente aquel día lluvioso, ahora 6 meses después ha dado otro vuelco innesperado. Será capaz ese detective de comprender lo que he vivido? lo serías a acaso tu?


Escucho los pasos acercándose a mi lugar y al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de esa pequeña habitación se abre dando paso a un hombre corpulento de unos 40 años, quizá menos, eso a mí no me interesa.

Se le veía cansado, ojeroso, quizá por las noches en vela analizando este caso, su cabello castaño estaba desarreglado, y las mangas de su camisa gris, estaban dobladas a la altura del codo. En su cinto negro, cargaba su placa.

Yo no debía de verme mejor que él, seguramente mi rostro estaba demacrado, más pálido de lo normal, no había pasado una muy buena noche, que digo noche, no había podido dormir desde que aquello sucedió.

-Veamos, Hiwarari—dijo al fin aquel hombre, en sus labios, mi nombre no sonaba bien, parecía odiarlo, y yo sabía muy bien porque – habla – me ordenó y yo obedecí.

-Todo comenzó hace 6 meses – comencé y no pude evitar transportarme a ese día, ese hermoso y perfecto día…

_FlashBack_

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle ese martes por la tarde… la verdad no iba tan tranquilo, iba hecho una furia, había tenido algunos problemas en la oficina, había peleado con abuelo y para finalizar a algún idiota se la había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de ponerme una multa y no solo una multa, sino también una araña, la maldita cosa amarilla estaba pegada al neumático derecho de mi hermoso volvo, impidiéndome moverlo un solo centímetro. Maldecía por lo bajo al tiempo que caminaba a prisa, porque aparte estaba lloviendo y no conseguía ni un maldito taxi.

Ese día nada podía salirme peor.

Llegue a un hotel donde había algunas personas resguardándose de la lluvia, no les presté atención, no me importaban, así que en cuanto vi que se acercaba un taxi, extendí mi mano para llamarlo. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero un chico hizo exactamente lo mismo a mi lado, el taxi se detuvo y mi mano chocó con la mano del chico al tratar de abrir la puerta.

Estaba por gritarle que ese taxi era mío, cuando lo miré a los ojos.

Oh Dios, esos ojos, esos hermosos y divinos ojos color miel. Él era alto, no más que yo, delgado, cabello oscuro y largo, su piel acanelada, tersa, como el durazno, su sonrisa tímida, el sonrojo de sus mejillas…

-lo siento—él fue el primero en hablar, y solo así salí de mi ensueño, seguramente el me había visto mirarle como bobo durante todo ese tiempo y me sentí avergonzado – tengo algo de prisa, es urgente – dijo él.

Yo lo miré por unos instantes, ambos estábamos empapándonos, pero eso ya no me importó mucho, los mechones de su cabello parecía adherirse a su ovalado rostro y su expresión de suplica me recordaron a la de un cachorro.

-podemos quizá, compartirlo, si no le molesta, en verdad es urgente – dijo él al no obtener respuesta de mi.

Yo solo asentí.

Durante el trayecto, el parecía nervioso y frágil, sin saber porque, me sentí conmovido.

-tome – le extendí un pañuelo, y por primera vez, sentí que podría ser de utilidad y no solo de adorno.

-gracias – dijo él, y para mi sorpresa, secó su rostro, estaba llorando.

-perdone el atrevimiento, pero está usted bien?—le dije y no pude evitar sentirme tonto y torpe al hablar con tanta propiedad a un chico de mi edad, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar de aquella forma que había salido natural.

Él sonrió de lado y volteó a verme – tengo 24 años – dijo y yo sonreí también – mi… mi madre está en el hospital a hora – dijo él – me llamaron hace un rato, parece que no sobrevivirá.

El dolor en su rostro era tan evidente que solo pude mirarlo un rato y suspirar, yo sabía lo que sentía en esos momentos, yo mismo había perdido a mis padres a un muy corta edad, y sabia mejor que nadie, que no había palabras que dieran consuelo en esos momentos, menos viniendo de un extraño como yo.

-en la vida – dije casi en un susurro, pedido en mis propios pensamientos, admirando el suelo alfombrado de aquel taxi – todas las cosas suceden por algo – terminé la oración mirándolo a los ojos – quizá ahora no entiendas el porqué, pero te aseguro que algún día lo harás.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante, y el taxista se detuvo frente al hospital – llegamos—anunció el.

-toma, mi tarjeta – dije extendiéndola sin saber realmente porque, curiosamente había guardado algunas en mi saco para aquella reunión a la que debía asistir y a la que ya iba tarde, y digo curiosamente, porque casi nunca entrego tarjetas de presentación – por si necesitas hablar algún día – le dije y el simplemente bajo del auto y sonriéndome, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, murmuró un gracias, quizá por el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Esa noche, no pude prestar atención a ningún invitado, y tampoco repartí ninguna otra tarjeta, como le había dicho a Molly, mi secretaria, eran un desperdicio de papel y tinta.

Pasaron 2 días antes de recibir la primera llamada de Ray, si ese era su nombre, Ray, a puedo sentir ese escalofrío al mencionar su nombre.

Era originario de China, su madre y único familiar había enfermado gravemente y para tratar su enfermedad, viajaron a Japón, pidiendo prestado y vendiendo cuanta propiedad tenían, ahora que su madre había fallecido, él se encontraba solo y muy triste.

A partir de ese día, Ray y yo cultivamos una hermosa amistad, el necesitaba un hombro en esa ciudad tan nueva y desolada para él y yo, yo simplemente no podía negarme. Me gustaba y me gustaba mucho.

Ray era perfecto, a pesar de su pérdida, se mostraba fuerte, optimista, era inteligente y cuidadoso, podía mantener una conversación por hora y no aburrirte, era un excelente orador, sabia de historia y arte por igual, solía preparar alimentos extraños, combinaciones que ni en mis más locos días habría intentado y de alguna inexplicable razón, sus inventos eran deliciosos.

El tenía un don.

Era compasivo, justo y sobretodo irradiaba una paz envidiable. Su risa era para mí como un pequeño cascabel, creo que jamás podré olvidarla, y su sonrisa, tan encantadora, tenía un par de colmillos más largo de lo normal, que cuando sonreía, aunado a sus ojos ligeramente rasgados y de color claro y brillante, semejaba a un adorable gatito.

El único defecto que tenia Ray, era que fumaba.

-Se que tengo un problema – dijo encendiendo el ultimo cigarrillo y tirando el empaque – es solo que, bueno, no es fácil dejarlo – se justificaba, pero a mí el humo no me importaba, estaba acostumbrado al huma del habano, el de un cigarrillo era mucho más ligero.

Nunca presentí que algo malo pasara con él, jamás me di cuenta de su problema…

Ray trabajaba turnos de casi 12 horas en un restaurante local, luego de la muerte de su madre, su trabajo se había vuelto una especie de terapia, además de que debía sumas exageradas al banco, así como a sus amigos, solía visitarlo de vez en cuando, en realidad todos los días, el establecimiento esta cerca de mi trabajo y me gustaba su comida/compañía, aunque solo pudiese verlo a través de la pequeña ventana por donde entregaba los platillos.

En más de una ocasión le ofrecí empleo en mi empresa, pero el siempre se negó, decía que suficiente hacia con ser su amigo, como para aprovecharse de mí, ahora me pregunto si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes de aceptar… pero eso ya no tiene caso.

Pasados los primeros 2 meses de conocernos, Ray enfermó, estaba pálido y delgado, lo atribuimos al exceso de trabajo y a la mala alimentación, pese a que él era un excelente chef, no comía como debía, ni a la hora que debía, además de que fumaba en cada oportunidad que tenia.

Caminábamos por un parque, degustando un helado, cuando de la nada, Ray se desvaneció a mi lado, estaba asustado y muy preocupado por lo que lo lleve a un hospital, tenia anemia.

-debes comer más, jovencito – fue lo único que dejo la rolliza enfermera.

Ese día Ray prometió comer mejor, pero parecía que no cumplía su promesa, al mes de ese incidente, yo no pude soportarlo más y le declaré mi amor. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, pues él me acepto sin pensarlo.

Durante la primera cita, el siguiente sábado, el único día que él tenía libre, lo lleve a cenar, todo iba de maravilla, habíamos pasado de la ensalada al plato fuerte y Ray parecía con apetito, sin embargo, antes de terminar su filete, se puso de pie y corrió al baño. Lo seguí preocupado y note que volvía el estómago.

Al principio pensé en demandar al restaurante, quizá lo vociferé mientras reclamaba al camarero, al capitán de camareros, al Cocinero, al Chef de cuisine, inclusive al señor que estaba en el baño con las toallas. Pero Ray logro calmarme, lo lleve a su casa y me dedique a cuidarlo esa noche.

Para mi pesar y el de él, ese fue el principio de muchas noches más.

Ray solía despertarse a media noche con terribles dolores abdominales, sufría nauseas y fiebres, en ocasiones vomitaba, aun sin ingerir alimentos.

Después de ver a 5 doctores, uno lo diagnostico con anorexia nerviosa. Esa misma tarde, le pedí que se mudara conmigo.

Al principio se negó, pero llego un punto en que él mismo sabía que no era funcional.

Dejó su trabajo, o quizá lo despidieron, nunca quiso decirme y tampoco insistí mucho en saber, me bastaba con tenerlo en mi departamento cuando volvía del trabajo y despertar a su lado, aun cuando fuese por las arcadas.

La primera vez que lo vi despertar por el intenso dolor abdominal, me preocupé, el dijo que no era nada y tontamente le creí. En verdad deseaba que nada de eso fuese grave, pero cuando su piel se torno amarilla, supe que algo andaba realmente mal.

Ray tenía cáncer de páncreas y metástasis hepáticas

Aquel diagnostico fue como un balde de agua helada, lloré como un niño al escuchar al doctor decir aquellas palabras, para Ray fue mucho peor.

Fue como un deja vu, según me contó camino a casa, su madre había padecido la misma enfermedad.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, Ray por el contrario dormía tranquilamente debido a los medicamentos que le recetaron.

El cuadro clínico de mi amado era desalentador, el cáncer se había esparcido, ya era muy tarde para operar y Ray se había negado a las quimios.

Quizá el recuerdo de lo que vivió su madre le hicieron tomar esa decisión, con un grado tan avanzado de la enfermedad, la verdad, las quimios solo hubiera postergado lo inevitable… Estaba desahuciado.

- tres meses – había dicho el doctor, quizá de una forma demasiado simple para mi gusto, demasiado tranquila en comparación con lo que me costó formular esa simple pregunta "cuánto tiempo?". Lo miré con rencor, como si él y todos los doctores que habíamos visitado antes tuviesen la culpa, Porque nunca se dieron cuenta? Porqué no realizaron más pruebas? Porqué la persona que mas amaba tenía solo 3 meses de vida?

Y volví a llorar. Lloré en el consultorio, llore camino a casa, llore mientras el dormía y aun ahora lloro como ese día.

Lo primero que hizo Ray luego del diagnostico fue tirar todos sus cigarrillos – no arruinaré más mi cuerpo, si he de morir, quiero hacerlo limpio – me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa. Ahora sé que se hacia el fuerte, porque yo no podía en esos momentos.

-lo siguiente que haré es tomar clases de baile – me confesó en el desayuno, yo sonreí, pues era un excelente bailarín, así que esa tarde solamente nos dedicamos a practicar.

Con el ritmo suave, nos mecimos al compas de la música, aun puedo sentirlo, abrazo a mi cuello, yo sosteniendo su cintura, respirando su aroma, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío… al ritmo de la salsa, Ray pareció recobrar su sentido alegre, contagiándome a mí, reíamos sin parar, con las cumbias el parecía tener más experiencia… esa noche, quiso finalizar con un tango y yo gustoso acepté, debo confesar que terminamos en la cama y por primera vez le demostré todo el amor que sentía por él.

Al día siguiente me mostró una lista de las cosas que quería hacer antes de morir, las 3 primeras cosas estaba tachadas, la primera era aprender a bailar, la segunda era perder su virginidad y la tercera encontrar al amor de su vida.

Yo lo abracé y besé tan fuerte como podía sin lastimarlo, no quería perderlo, pero el destino era muy cruel con nosotros y por primera vez lo vi llorar.

La cuarta cosa de su lista era conocer New York, así que abordamos el primer vuelo y pasamos la semana más maravillosa de nuestras vidas. Gastábamos las mañanas en paseos, compras, restaurantes y museos, las tardes en obras famosas de Broadway y las noches en la suite del hotel… en esa semana descubrí que Ray se volvía loco cuando besaba el lóbulo de su oreja y que el dolor más agudo se calmaba si acariciaba su cabello.

El quinto deseo implicó otro viaje, regresamos a china donde sus amigos más cercanos lo fueron a buscar y no se separaron de él hasta que abordó el avión de regreso.

Durante su estadía, les entregó sus ahorros pagando así sus deudas con ellos y les explico una y mil veces su problema… entre ellos no había secretos. Su mejor amiga no paró de llorar inclusive no quiso aceptar el dinero, pero Ray insistió.

-No podré marcharme tranquilo si se que no he cumplido mi palabra – y con aquello la chica pareció entender.

-la verdad nunca imagine volver en estas circunstancias – me dijo la primera noche en aquel lejano lugar, era tan difícil su acceso que muy pocos sabían de su existencia y ubicación exacta – cuando partimos mamá y yo, esperábamos volver juntos, sanos y más fuertes… - susurró

Esa noche me dedique a abrazarlo, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que esta triste y vulnerable.

Para el sexto deseo tuve que vestirme de payaso, Ray quería ir hacer servicio comunitario asistiendo a la unidad de cáncer infantil.

- esos niños necesitan un poco de alegría – me dijo mientras me maquillaba – así que no seas aguafiestas y sonríe – luego de eso me beso con ternura y no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota.

Ese me enamoré aun más de él, pese a su debilidad por la enfermedad, al dolor constante, al trauma emocional que implicaba saber que moriría, él aun tenía fuerzas suficientes para ayudar a esos niños que reían ante sus ocurrencias.

El séptimo deseo consistió en asistir a un templo, habían pasado un mes y medio de su diagnostico, creo que pensó que lo mejor era estar en paz y orar. En aquel momento, lo escuché pedir fortaleza para lo que se acercaba y resignación para mi, pues sabía que la pasaría mal, muy mal sin él.

El octavo me pareció un poco cruel, fuimos a una perrera y adoptamos un cachorro, no era el más lindo, ni parecía el más inteligente, pero era el más dañado. – no es bueno comprar mascotas – me dijo mientras veíamos a los animalitos enjaulados – hay tantos sin un hogar, es mejor adoptar – y sonriendo se dirigió a la jaula del elegido.

El encargado nos miró como si fuésemos locos, pero era la elección de Ray, no podía negarme. Al salir nos dirigimos a la veterinaria más cercana, donde una joven mujer de bata blanca examino al canino, vacunó y desparasitó. –solo está algo desnutrido – nos dijo – quieren que lo bañe y corte las uñas? – pregunto después de observarlo detenidamente.

Cuando llegamos por fin al departamento, el cachorro corrió libremente como si de un verde prado se tratara, Ray rió, y yo sonreí.

- se llamará Hope – me dijo.

El noveno fue mi favorito, dijo que quería ir al parque conmigo y el cachorro, era un día espléndido, el sol brilla y el viento soplaba suavemente, jugamos con un freesbe y comimos un helado, finalmente Ray le pidió a una señora que cuidaba a sus hijos que nos tomara una foto.

Ray se sentó a mi lado sonriente, yo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y con la mano libre sujeté al cachorro, que obediente posó sentado, viendo a la cámara.

-ni ensayado hubiéramos salido tan bien – comento mi amado revisando la foto sonriendo de par en par.

Esa misma noche, el dolor abdominal nos despertó a Ray y a mí, era tan intenso que tuve que llevarlo a urgencias. El doctor me miró con empatía, parecía sentir mi dolor, pero yo no quise entenderlo en ese momento y recordé el día que conocí a ese hermoso chico empapado por la lluvia suplicando por un taxi.

Ahora ese chico estaba ahí, inconsciente, sedado para no sufrir aun más, débil por la enfermedad, desahuciado por los doctores. Me sentí impotente, me sentí pequeño, me sentí tan fuera de lugar que por una fracción de segundo pensé en salir de aquel lugar que me asfixiaba, pero inmediatamente me reprendí a mi mismo por pensar aquello.

Ese día solo hice una llamada a un amigo de confianza para encargarle al cachorro, yo me quedaría ahí hasta que Ray saliera conmigo, y así fue.

No se exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero en algún momento del día o la noche, el chico de hermosos ojos miel despertó, se veía confundido, un poco perdido, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de donde estaba y sonrió débilmente.

-el día que te conocí – me dijo, su voz sonaba rasposa y apagada – mi madre estaba en esta misma situación – me miró y de sus ojos salió una lagrima – llegue justo a tiempo para verla partir—

Tuve que morderme el labio para no llorar, en ese momento, no se trataba de mi, ni de mi coraje para con los doctores, se trababa de él.

- hay – dudé en continuar, no sabía si mi voz saldría clara o si rompería en llanto – hay algo que necesites? No sé, quieres agua? O mas morfina? – le pregunte esperando poder ayudarlo

- trajiste mi lista? – me pregunto a su vez

-aquí la tengo – mi voz sonó temblorosa, ya había leído el último punto, el decimo, y no sabía si sería capaz.

- lee el último punto y hazme ese favor – y otra lagrima salió de sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba

- no, no puedo – sollocé, pero él me miró suplicante y yo…

_Fin del flashback_

-y tu lo mataste – dijo el detective frente a mí, con los ojos rojos y expresión triste.

-yo solo hice lo que él me pidió – contesté y las lagrimas que estuve evitando durante mi relato, al fin salieron libres.

-tienes la lista? – preguntó más calmado, ya tenía mi confesión

- la he traído conmigo desde esa noche – dije entregándola, aun cuando sentía como parte de mi se iba con aquella hoja de papel.

La lista esta rallada, con algunas manchas, algunas partes estaban borrosas, pero al final, claramente se podía leer.

"10. No quiero sufrir, cuando llegue el momento, quiero ser libre"

_FlashBack_

-No, no puedo –

-por favor, ya no quiero sufrir- su mirada suplicante fue demasiado para el joven empresario, cerrando los ojos, tomó una jeringa que está ahí e inyecto un poco de aire al suero del asiático

- y yo te amo a ti – murmuró besando sus labios.

Y ahí se quedo el muchacho, escuchando a las maquinas pitar sin ritmo alguno, viendo como los doctores y enfermeras intentaban en vano salvar la vida del chico en la cama, sintiendo que con aquella burbuja de aire, se había ido también su alma.

-Operadora?, ocurrió un homicidio… - dijo el joven Hiwatari, desde su teléfono celular – yo mismo vi cuando sucedió—

_Fin_


End file.
